This love will never end
by XxXGloomyBearXxX
Summary: (Sasukexoc) This is my first story , A love story about a bully and a shy girl.


I was in class..history..which is the subject i despise but i like the teacher!  
She's really nice and funny.  
Like on the first day of school she said " one day were going to Hollywood for a team activity and going to hang out with the hobos and prostitutes"!  
She's really hip. And that's what i like about her.  
"OK class today we have a new student" Mrs. swagger said  
"His name is Sasuke, be nice" she said eying the class clowns in the center of the room.

"Um Sasuke you can sit next to Alice .  
"Alice" raise your hand please" . Mrs. Swagger said.  
I raised you hand and Sasuke walked over to the empty desk right next to you.  
"OK class today were learning about the last Constitution for review". Mrs Swagger said.  
The class groaned We go over that EVERY WEEK!  
I already took so many notes on it so you decided to just write down song lyrics that were stuck in your head in your binder reminder.  
"Um...excuse me miss"... you heard a voice say  
You looked to your right and saw that it was sasuke.  
Yes"? I asked  
"Could you help me, i really don't know what i'm supposed to be doing" he said  
"Oh yeah sure um...here are some notes" you said while reaching into your backpack.  
"Thanks" he whispered  
I handed him the notebook and he smiled.  
Sasuke kept asking Me "Whats this word and Whats that word" even tho you hand nice hand-righting.  
We both ended up talking about each other and I learned that he transferred from Washington to come here because he was bullied a lot.  
"Oh...i'm so sorry" I said to him..in a caring voice.  
"Oh no don't be its OK". he said with caring eyes.  
"Well i'll tell you this...if i was there with you, i would have kicked some a-  
*RINNNG *  
The bell run and everyone stood up and walked out the door.  
Sasuke and i walked out together.  
"Hey, can i see your schedule"? you asked him  
"Yeah" he said taking it out of his backpack

1st period - History _Mrs. Swagger  
2nd period - Math_  
Brunch  
3rd period - English _Caneday  
4th- PE - Mr. B  
1st lunch  
5th- Science - Mr. East  
6th - Elective - Art_ Mrs. Cunningham  
I saw that we had 3 classes together!  
"Awesome we have 3 classes together" you said cheerfully!  
"Cool, I guess i'll see you around then" he said  
"Alright see you in English" you said smiling  
We both said your goodbyes and went your separate ways!  
I was in English class sitting down in your normal seat while Mrs. Caneday introduced us to Sasuke  
And turns out he's sitting next to me again!  
Lunch

I was walking the hallways with my group of friends.  
"Hey, guys i need to use the bathroom" you said  
"Alright, well just meet you at the tables" you friend Maria said  
"Alright' you said  
With that they went to the tables and you went to the bathroom.  
When i got out of the bathroom.  
I heard a faint scream.  
"What the heck was that" I whispered.  
I was quiet "Ahhhhhh" I heard it again.  
I walked by the 100 buildings and saw blood.  
Lots and lots of blood.  
"Oh my gosh" I said holding my mouth  
I walked closer and realized that it was Sasuke  
"SASUKE"! I yelled  
He looked up and looked back down  
I felt a tear in your eye  
"You cut"? I said crying a bit  
Yeah...why do you care"? he said  
"Huh...i thought we were friends" I said  
He was silent "Were not"? I said slightly heartbroken  
"No" he said looking at the ground  
"Oh..OK but I still will worry about you" I said while grabbing his wrist  
"Who made you do this" ? I said  
"No one" he said  
"Sasuke WHO MADE YOU DO THIS!?" I yelled  
"I SAID NO ONE DAMN IT" he yelled back and snatched his wrist  
"Fine don't tell me then...bleed, whatever i don't care". I said  
You got up and walked away.  
In p.e class...  
I changed my clothes and came out of the locker room with my friends Jackie,Melissa, Nicole, and Serene.  
Only Nicole was in your class tho.  
I sat down on your number "34" and talked to Nicole.  
WHISTLE! Mr.B blow-ed Everyone stopped talking  
"I have an announcement...we have a new student, his name is christian". Mr.B announced  
"Oh brother" I thought "Um sasuke you'll be role call number "52" Mr.B said  
"Thank god" I thought After what happened I didn't really want to talk to him again.  
3 MONTHS LATER

"Alice" "Alice" "Alice" "Alice!" "ALICE!"  
"WHAT"? I screamed "Hi" Nicole said  
I was studying for tomorrows test for science because if i didn't, i would most likely have an F-...  
What are the 3 states of matter? Your paper said  
"Uh...solid, liquid...and um...gas" i said  
What is evolution ?  
"Ummmm...what is evolution Nikki"? i asked Nicole  
"I don't know" she said "Damn" i said.  
*KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK* i heard the door  
"I'll get it" i said getting up and walking downstairs to open the door  
I opened the door and saw a little girl  
"Hewoah, would, yew, loke, too, boy, sawmmmmm, cookeys?  
"Aw, yeah sure what kinds do you have". i said in a kiddish voice.  
"Ummmmmm, chalk-late cheap". she said "I'll take that one! i said  
"OK...3 doll-ors pweees" she smiled a cheeky smile  
I said hold on and ran to the kitchen to get the money.  
Then ran back to the door.  
"Here you go! I said to the little girl  
"Tank you" she said while giving you the cookies and walking away.  
"No problem" you said waving I closed the door and walked back to the kitchen to open the box of cookies  
KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK I heard again..  
I walked back to the door hopping and then opened the door  
Whole stood there was someone I didn't expect  
Sasuke... "W-what are you doing here" I asked looking at the ground  
At school he was known as the bully, emo, boy..  
"Well actually i came to see you" he said grinning  
"Well you wasted your time" I said about to close the door  
But he put his foot there so you couldn't  
"Can you move your foot please" I said looking at his foot.  
He pushed the door open and walked right in.  
"Sasuke GET OUT OF MY HOUSE"! i demanded  
"Why" he said all innocently  
"Because you haven't talk to me in like 3 months and all of a sudden you want to talk" i said in a ma-dish done.  
"Oh come on you can't be mad at me forever"! he said walking towards you.  
"Yes i can, sasuke get out of my house now"! i said  
He stayed in the same spot  
"Imma count to three". i said  
"One'!  
"Two"  
"Thr-  
He cut me off by doing something you never thought he'd do..  
He kissed me..  
He kissed me with passion and i felt everything i should feel in a kiss.  
but i didn't want him to have the satisfaction  
i didn't like him anymore  
So i pushed him off of me and grabbed his waist towards the door.  
i pushed him out and closed the door and you left him speechless.  
SCHOOL  
"I GOT AN A+"! i said while hugging nicole  
"What did you get"? i asked her  
"Same as you"! she said smiling  
"Yay"! you both said in sync  
RING!  
The bell rung  
Schools over!  
...Finally.  
Nicole had to go straight home because it was her dads birthday today.  
"Tell your dad i said happy birthday"! i yelled to her  
"Ok" she yelled back  
I turned back around and walked to my house..  
I was almost there...  
When i felt someone jerk you back from the waist.  
"Oomf" i said.  
"Hey babe' i heard a familiar voice speak.  
i turned around to see it was sasuke.  
"what do you want sasuke" i said eying him.  
"Well, you left me hanging yesterday so i thought maybe we could make it up' he said picking up bridle style.  
"Woah' i said  
"Come on babe" he said walking me to my house.  
He let me go and i suspiciously opened the door ran in fast and closed the door then ran upstairs.  
Crack!  
i heard the door open.  
i didn't lock it.. Shoot!  
I was in my room...  
"What is he gonna do? What is he gonna do"? i thought  
Bam! i heard my door burst open.  
"Why do you keep running away from me baby" he said walking towards me covering the space.  
Because you`r mean and sorry to say, i don't like you sasuke". i said  
"Please..." he whispered  
"Please what" i said  
"Please tell me your joking". he said  
i shook your head no.  
"Well how can i make it up to you" he said.  
"Well first you can stop cutting" i said with a serious face.  
"Done" he said.  
"Then you can stop being a bully and start talking to me' i said.  
"Will do" he said  
I smiled and kissed him quickly on the lips.  
"I love you "Alice". he said  
"I love you too" i said.


End file.
